The present invention relates to a reel disk for a small deck, and more particularly to a reel disk device that is improved in cap reel structure therein so that the number of parts thereof are reduced, assembly work becomes easy and cost is reduced.
In conventional reels, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a coil spring 3 is inserted over a boss 6 that is projected vertically with hexagonal shape at the center of the reel 4, a collar reel 2 is inserted over the hexagonal boss 6 of the disk reel 4 in a such a way that a hexagonal hole made at the center of the collar reel 2 fits over the hexagonal boss 6 of the disk reel 4, and then a cap reel 1 is pressed into the hexagonal hole of the color reel 2 and toward the boss 6 of the disk reel 4. Here, the collar reel 2 is always kept up-lifted by the elasticity of the coil spring 3, capable of moving upward and downward by the guide of the hexagonal boss 6, and rotates in accordance with the disk reel 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in conventional disk reels, jaws 2a are designed to be caught by jaws 7a that are made within the inner diameter of a hub 7 installed in tape case so that the hub, which has taken tape, rotates according to rotation of the collar reel 2. And when the cassette case is settled at the collar reel 2 and the hub 7 is inserted into the reel disk 4, the jaws 2a of the collar 2 and the jaws 7a situated inside the hub 7 are jointed vertically. The jaws 2a of the collar reel 2 and the jaws 7a of the hub 7 may not align properly relative to each other. To be correctly inserted into each other, the collar reel 2 and the coil spring 3 go downward and then the collar reel 2 and the hub 7 are jointed correctly when the jaws 2a of the collar 2 are inserted between the jaws 7a as the collar reel 2 rotates and the elasticity of coil spring 3 pushes the collar reel 2 upward. Then, rotational force of the reel disk 4 can be correctly delivered to the hub 7 of the cassette tape.
In the conventional reel disk, however, the coil spring 3 is inserted over the hexagonal boss 6 and the collar reel 2 is inserted thereon, and then the cap reel 1 is pressed downward to be inserted while the collar reel 2 is being held to prevent the cap reel 1 from being sprung out by the springing force of the coil spring 3, so that the collar reel 2 can be placed correctly.
Accordingly, the conventional reel disk has setbacks that not only assembly work is difficult but also unnecessary cost has to be spent due to relatively large number of parts to be assembled in assembly work.